RWBY: Windows of the soul
by caduceus4611
Summary: Having trained for ten years, a fifteen year old boy with silver eyes and red highlights begins his time at Beacon. Through his time, he hopes to kill the four people who ruined destroyed him and his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alright you lucky readers, this it. The story I've been preparing us all for with my four Trailer stories. If you're new and haven't read them, you don't necessarily have to read them because I'll describe my OCs in fair detail when they arrive. The Trailers were meant to help me practice my writing and introduce my OCs, detail and ability wise. And I'm glad to say that this is the first chapter of a story I've been tweaking with during the Fall of 2013, Spring and Summer of 2014. **

**Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Monty Oum. Both belong to RoosterTeeth studios, and I wish I owned them. I also don't own the voice of Johnny Yong Bosch, whose voice helped inspire the creation of my OC, Garnet Rose. **

**With the discalimer out of the way, I'd like to make a shout-out to some of the people who gave the positive reviews for the Trailers, which helped my confidence in going through with this story:**

**SoMuchGerry**

**Mi-Stowgan**

**BlueBaronJack**

**Disclaimer: check. Shout outs: check. Let's go!**

"You may not have gotten here because of grades, but you could at least smile a little. You're going to Beacon." A twenty-one year old woman said.

She was at around average height for a woman her age, with long blonde hair falling down to her waist, held back by a black hairband. She wore a blue trench coat that fell down to her knees, and underneath her blue coat was a white blouse and white skinny jeans. Contrasting her white pants were a pair of black combat boots. The most unique feature about this woman were the silver iris resting in both her eyes, a calm confidence burning in them.

"Yeah, but I'm not here for the same reason that these other pansies are here for." Spoke the person the woman was talking too. A fifteen year old boy with black hair that held a natural red highlights at the tips. He was dressed in a black un-zipped hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, a red T-shirt visible from the open jacket. He was wearing a pair of black battle jeans with a vertical red line on the outside of the legs. He was also wearing black combat boots. Breaking this almost symmetrical image was his right arm, which was bandaged in a cast held up by a sling.

There were two things that made the seemingly average boy stand out. One was the Single edged Buster Sword slung over his shoulder. Where the blade met the hilt was a revolver barrel with a handle sticking out, running parallel to the actual handle.

The second thing making him stand out were the silver iris in his eyes, mirroring the eyes of the woman he was talking to.

"I'm not here to be an average Hunter like the rest of these losers here. You and I both know what my reason for being here is, Alex. WHO my reason is." He said with a rage filling his tone. The woman- now known as Alex - easily saw past the hatred and heard the hidden agony beneath it. She could always pick up on his undertones and feelings.

She did raise him, after all.

"Garnet," Alex sighed for the umpteenth time - today, "Remember that I," she gestured to herself, "was the one who trained you, personally. That I was the one who taught you everything you know about fighting, whether your opponent is Human or Grimm. That I taught you all the Dust formulae you know. I taught you Weapon mechanics, counter strategies, combat psychology, everything I know." She sat down next to him on the seat of the bulk head they were flying on. She put her arm around his neck in a comforting embrace. "Don't worry. You'll be alright." She stated in a soothing tone.

The boy - now known as Garnet - looked Alex in the eyes. "I know I'll be fine. Just remind me again why I can't just go with you?" He asked. He wasn't afraid of making friends or failing at Beacon - he abandoned that notion of friends long ago, and everything Alex taught him was personally approved by her - he just didn't like the idea of being separated from the girl who helped him find a reason to live.

"Look, it's just-" Alex started, but was cut off by the intercom.

_"Now arriving to Beacon. We will be landing shortly. Please remember your carry-on bags, and the rest of your luggage will be delivered to the temporary sleeping arrangements."_ The almost mechanical female voice announced.

" '_sigh_', I'll tell you when we land. Okay?" Alex asked, although she already knew Garnets answer. Some people would follow others to Hell, but Garnet was the kind of person that move ahead to hold the door open. She couldn't fault him for it, though. She had practically - hell, she did - raise him. From the scared five year old boy she found in the snow to the soon-to-be warrior next her, Alex could only feel a sense of sisterly, borderline motherly, pride.

Garnet gave her the nod she was expecting. " '_huff_ ', Yeah, alright." He pulled out his wireless headphones and, with one-armed skill, placed the cordless devices on his head and listened to some Punk-ish Nu-Metal, the obnoxious sound blaring slightly through his headphones.

Chuckling to herself, Alex leaned back on the seat she was sitting on and waited for the landing.

...

Finally getting off the airship, Garnet and Alex simply walked through the mass of arriving students.

Alex began, "It's not that I don't want you to stay with me; The case I'm working on right now is complicated, and I won't have enough time to continue your training." She explained.

Garnet nodded, seeing the logic of her situation. Alex was working on a case that involved a lot of governments putting aside their differences to solve. The suspect they were chasing, whoever she is, is responsible for hundreds of cases of murder, assault, unconnected terrorism, robberies, and disappearances. Normally, Alex would've shrugged at the situation and tell them to handle it themselves, but the latest victim in the known murders was a top Hunter in the Atlas government.

The autopsy showed he was drained completely of his Aura, and had no signs of struggle. The only for Aura to be completely drained is a horrible process that not even the most dangerous criminals deserve.

His soul was ripped from his body.

Alex, having a hunch who this was, gladly joined the investigation. Though she was wrong in her suspicions, she had a different idea as to who this was now.

Someone called the 'Red Queen'. Supposedly the leader of a terrorist cell called 'The Army of Hearts'.

But that's a story for a different time.

"And besides," Alex continued, "I want you to try and make friends who aren't me. Work on your social skills." She explained. Garnet could be brash and cynical, some would say sociopathic, but he always kept his head on right when it mattered-

"But, why would need friends when I have you?" He asked in a surprisingly innocent tone. Wearing a stern expression, Alex stated, "Be good and make friends." She said before disappearing in a flurry of blue flower petals.

"Wha- Alex, wait!" Garnet cried desperately, waving away the blue petals to no avail.

Alex was already gone.

"Dust Damn it, Alex..." he mumbled to himself. He huffed, "Welcome to Beacon..." he trailed off and proceeded to walk down the courtyard, seeing where it would take him.

**Author's Note: So, this was just the uncomfortable first chapter that plagues all potential tales of epicness. Not much story here, sadly. Just something to segue into the next chapters.**

**Will have a few more chapters up momentarily. Please point out any mistakes I made as I'm not terribly proud of this.**

**Rate and Review, and until next time,**

**~caduceus4611**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Garnet wandered around the open courtyard, not really sure what to do until the assembly. He knew where to go - Alex told him - he just didn't know what to do until then-

An explosion rang out in the distance. Looking at the red blast from across campus, specifically the way the sunlight contacted the color, he could tell it was a Dust explosion.

_'probably accidental,'_ he thought to himself. _'had my fair share of those...'_ he thought fondly.

The dumbfounded look on Chester's face, his Faunus cat ears slightly singed, the way Alex looked pissed at the destruction of Kitchen table...

_'good times'_-

He was brought out of his memories when someone bumped into him and promptly fell on the ground.

"Ah!" He heard his 'attacker' yell. More like yelped girly to be precise. Re-gaining his balance, Garnet looked at the girl who bumped into him. She was seventeen, and had straight black hair that fell down to her shoulder blades, bright hazel-blue eyes, a red hooded-sweater with a horizontal black oval on the stomach, black jeans and combat boots, odd pouches resting on her sides, and metal bracers on her wrists with an odd mechanical device under her wrists.

She looked startled at him, and then timidly uncomfortable at his burning gaze, as if his sight alone was trying tear her to pieces.

She gasped when she saw the black pupil in his silver iris split into three, arranged in a triangle pattern, where the pupils proceeded to glow crimson red.

"You should watch where you're going, bitch." He spoke in a brash, harsh tone.

Alex told him to make friends. He didn't think he had time for that.

"S-Sorry," she squeaked out, "I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at that explosion." She tried to explain, but Garnet cut her off.

"That's no excuse," he growled menacingly, as if trying to pick a fight - which he was.

He grabbed the collar of her sweater and hoisted her up, her feet barely touching the ground. She yelped at the rough treatment.

Staring into her eyes aggressively, he continued, "You got accepted to Beacon because of skill, right? Then how the hell did you get distracted by a damn Dust explosion? If you're going to be a Huntress, then you should at least try and pay attention." He finished, throwing her to the ground.

"Actually, what's a spineless girl like you doing here, anyway? No one's gonna hold your hand, you know." He asked tauntingly.

Getting up, the girl looked at Garnet. "Hey, I said I was sorry, kid. It was an accident." she spoke up with a new confidence - that Garnet immediately cut down.

Smirking a toothy grin at her, he spoke, "Accidents get you killed, if not others as well." Dropping the smirk, rushing up to her in a flurry of red flower petals, grabbed her by the neck, and continued, "Besides, you look like you're about to cry. If you're going to be a Huntress, you have to be as strong as you are weak. And you look absolutely PATHETIC to me." He finished with a growl.

Looking at Garnet with fear, she struggled to breathe through the iron like grip of his un-bandaged left arm. "I-...sorry, sorry! Please, just, let me go..." she practically begged. It wasn't even the first day of Beacon and it seemed she was terrified she was going to die already.

"You should let her go, kid. I don't think she can breathe." Spoke a cool, smooth voice.

Looking at the new arrival, Garnet took in his appearance. A seventeen year old boy with blue eyes, dark blue hair just sticking out of the blue fedora on his head. He was a blue, button up dress shirt with a black tie around his neck. Black dress pants decorated his legs, along with black dress shoes. On his hands were, contrasting his blue and black scheme, brown - almost yellow - gloves with metal studs on the knuckles. There were strange vertical slits on the fingers of the gloves, and one could almost see some of the fibers of the gloves glisten with light, as if they were metal.

Tossing the girl towards the 'guest', Garnet looked at who would probably a potential classmate and scowled. "Who the hell are you?" Garnet asked rudely.

The boy smiled softly."My name is Riley." He stopped to offer the girl on the ground his hand to help her off the ground. The boy - now known as Riley - made eye contact with the girl and continued, "Riley Lu'Car." he spoke, a mild confidence in his tone. Slightly flushed, the girl took Riley's hand and proceeded carefully lift her off the pavement. "Are you alright?" Riley asked concerned. "Umm,...yeah." Rubbing her right arm sheepishly, she continued, "I am now..." she trailed off shyly.

Only to be interrupted by Garnet.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, asshole." Grabbing the Buster Sword on his shoulder, Garnet twirled it in his left hand once before stabbing it in the ground.

"People who can't fight their own battles shouldn't be saved." He said, before grabbing the handle parallel to the one he was already holding, and revving it as if it were a motorcycle handle. Riley and the sweater clad girl watched as a Red Dust was sprayed on the blade.

Riley looked at the blade curious. "Hmm, a Dust weapon? Interesting." Riley spoke, impressed at the complex mechanism before him. Riley stepped forward, intent on accepting the challenge before him. Before he could take a second step, the girl grabbed him.

"I-..thanks for helping me, but you don't have to fight him." she said in the returning shy voice.

Looking at her with a soothing smile, Riley responded, "Maybe, but jerks like this need to be dealt with before they become nothing but bullies." Flicking his wrists, both Garnet and the girl watched as long metal strands fell from the gloves, still connected to the fingers of Riley's gloves.

Garrote Razor Wire. Channeling his Aura, Riley watched in expected satisfaction as the wires glowed a faint blue, before floating around him, waiting for him to cast them.

Garnet was far from afraid, however.

"Oh, that looks dangerous. Guess I better not hold back, then. Rushing forward in a flurry of red flower petals, Riley barely had time to get out of the way the impending slash. The girl yelled in surprise at the sudden speed.

Locking eyes with Garnet, Riley took notice in the change of appearance in Garnet's eyes.

The black pupil that was centered in his silver iris was now split into three, arranged in a triangle form, the formerly black dots now glowing a bright red.

Casting his wires out, Riley wrapped his wires around the Dust cloaked blade. Smirking in triumph, Riley prepared to pull the wires back, intending to cut the blade in half-

Garnet stabbed the blade into the ground again, and cranking the parallel handle, Riley watched the revolver mechanism on the blade rotate, a new chamber of Dust locking into place. Revving the handle, an odd Silver Dust cloaked the blade. With a sharp pull, Garnet pulled the blade out of the ground, cutting itself out of Riley's wires.

Gasping in shock, Riley stared on in fear as Garnet swiped his blade-

The Silver Dust elongating, tripling the length of the blade - which was now aimed at Riley.

'_Can't get out of the way!_' Riley thought in shock a tensed up, unable to move.

_"All First Year Students, please report to the Main Hall. All First Year Students, please report to the Main Hall. Thank You."_ Spoke a stern woman's voice over the Intercom.

The Silver Dust retreating back to the chamber in the hilt, Garnet's blade returned to average length - as average length a Buster Sword can be at.

Continuing the motion, Garnet threw his head down, letting his arm carry the blade around him. Sheathing it in the straps on his shoulders, Garnet looked at Riley and the sweater wearing girl.

"Hmm. Didn't even break a sweat." Walking towards the assembly, Garnet spoke without looking back, "That was absolutely pathetic." He then vanished in a flurry of red flower petals.

Eyes wide in shock, Riley reeled in his wires back to his gloves and looked at the girl. "Well," he started, "I..uh,...I guess we should go, huh?" He asked shaken.

_'That kid was going for a kill shot. He only stopped because of the announcement.'_ Riley thought.

Just as shaken as Riley was, the girl spoke up, "Heh, uh, yeah. Let's go." she said.

The two walking towards the assembly hall, the girl spoke up with a yelp. "Oh! I'm sorry! I never told my name!" she said. Smiling, Riley looked at her. "Hmm, I suppose you didn't." He said with a slight hint of a flirting tone. Smiling at him, the girl explained, "My name's Terra. Terra Gradius." she said happily, all stress from not even five minutes ago gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Oriented

Walking into the assembly hall, Riley and Terra made their way through the crowd of their would-be fellow classmates. The pair were hoping to find a decent spot where they could hear the orientation speech, and be able to make their way out of the hall without being trampled.

"Where is she?" Terra huffed. Of course with their telepathic semblance, the girl Terra was looking for would find a way to be late.

Curious, Riley wanted to know. "Who are you looking for?" He asked, thinking he might be able to help her.

"I'm trying to find my sister. Of course she would find a way to be late." Terra answered. The telepathic semblance they share only works if both girls allow the other into their minds.

_'Oh no...'_ she thought to herself, _'There's only one reason she would cut me out without a heads up.'_ Looking around nervously, she didn't see anything-

"BLINDSPOT!" shouted a voice almost identical to Terra's. Shrieking, Terra jumped forward-

- right into Riley. Looking at each other with pink cheeks, Terra stepped back from Riley and glared at her sister.

The only reason Nella would cut Terra out would be to scare her.

_'Figures...'_ Terra thought.

Nella looked identical to Terra in appearance. Her shoulder length black hair, her hazel eyes, black battle jeans and combat boots. Actually, the only way to tell the two apart was by the jackets they were wearing. Wear as Terra wore red sweater with a hood, Nella wore a white zip up hoodie with a black skeleton pattern.

Bearing a Cheshire grin, Nella spoke to Terra, "So, how's my favorite sister doing so far?" Finally looking at Riley, Nella whistled in approval. "Not even the first day and you already got a cute boy, huh? Nice catch."

Her face as red as her sweater, Terra tried to defend herself from her sister's teasing. "Wh-What?! Nononononono it's not like that! He helped me from some guy who tried attack me after I bumped into him!" she replied, desperate to end Nella's teasing before it really starts.

Quirking her eyebrow with her smirk, Nella continued. "Oh? White Knight, huh? What a hero." She joked with a fake swoon towards Riley. Speaking up, Terra spoke with a serious tone, "Nella, really. There was this guy - kind of short now that I think about it - He had glowing red eyes, he lifted me up with one arm, I think he was really going to choke me then. Riley showed up, he threw me at Riley, they fought. Riley had some razor wires, and the guy had a huge zwei hander with Red Burn Dust, and some weird Grey - was it Silver? - Dust that jumped out like a blade it was scary I thought we were gonna die and he left when the announcement for orientation went off and I just wanted it to stop." Terra finished. Her serious tone had dissolved into a quick, jumbled rant.

Nella just looked amused.

"Are you exaggerating on the first day already, sis? Because don't worry. It'll get better when we meet people." Nella assured Terra, convinced Terra really was just exaggerating.

That thought was shattered when Riley spoke.

"Speak of the Grimm, there he is." He observed, seeing their 'attacker'. It was definitely him. Red Highlights in black hair, large Buster sword with Dust chambers, black un-zipped hoodie, right arm in the cast hanging from the sling.

Looking at the kid, Nella dropped her smirk. "Oh my god, this really happened, didn't it?"

Riley continued speaking, ignoring Nella's 'enlightenment'. "I've never seen Dust like that grey kind he used." Raising his gloved hands, he continued. "The wires in my gloves are laced with a special Aural Magnetic Dust, used for Light-Weight Metal control and manipulation. But it looked like that grey Dust fused on the Blade, extending its length."

Focusing his Aura, Riley tried to lock onto the kid's Aura, but was surprised with what he found.

"What the.. I can barely pick up on his Aura." Riley stated, beyond confused.

He wasn't the only one confused, though. Nella and Terra were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Uh... come again?" Nella asked.

Clearing his throat, Riley looked at the twin girls and explained. "Oh, sorry. Aura is-" he began, but was cut off by Nella. "We know what Aura is. I meant what were you doing?" she asked seriously. There're always times to play around, but if someone could attack her sister - again, it would seem - she would do what it took to keep Terra safe.

The same could be said by Terra about Nella.

Riley continued, "Sorry, but let me explain. My Semblance is a sort of 'Aura Control'. I can stabilize my Aura into constructs like shields and basic weapons, and de-stabilize it like a contact grenade. But I can do other things with it, like form a radar, read emotions, and in this case - lock onto to other Auras to track them." he explained.

Looking at Riley with a new found wonder, Nella still just wanted to know what Riley found. "Really? That's...pretty cool, actually. Terra and I have a sort of 'Telepathy' with each other. Sure, it might not seem impressive, but we work together all the time; when we fight, we stick together. We can share ideas and plan tactics in an instant, without our opponents knowing any better. We never accidently hit each other because we know what we're going to do. We see what we both see, and can cover each other's blind spots to counter sneak attacks. We're the ultimate tag-team!" Nella explained, proud of the connection with her sister.

Smiling at the Gradius twins, Riley replied while mostly looking at Terra, "That is pretty cool."

Terra looked away slightly, blushing a bright pink. Looking away, Terra noticed Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the stage. True to Nella's claim, Terra thought, but not to herself,

_'Oh hey, I think orientation is starting.'_

Nella, stopping the small talk with Riley, momentarily saw through Terra's eyes the two Professors walking onto the stage. _'Oh, cool. Thanks sis~' _Nella replied.

Looking to Riley, Nella explained, "Orientation's starting. Let's go." Agreeing with a nod, the three students made their way to the crowd.

Ozpin spoke into the microphone in front of him. "I'll keep this brief."

**...**

**Author's Note: And brief it shall be! We all know the speech Ozpin spoke(while seemingly half-baked.), and I just didn't feel the need (or effort) to type it. These first few chapters are just to introduce and explain the abilities of Riley, Nella, and Terra because this story will focus mostly on them, along with Garnet, anyway. We'll see Garnet's abilities in action, soon.**

**I didn't explain what Riley picked up on Garnet because I want to save that later. Maybe during the initiation mission, maybe during the Jaunedice arc. I dunno. I'll probably explain what Riley found next chapter before they get launched off the cliff. **

**Until then**

**~caduceus4611**


	4. Chapter 4: Cliff Side

_"Would all first year students please gather at Beacon Cliffs for Initiation. Again, all first year students please gather at Beacon Cliffs."_

With the intercom having announced the incoming initiation, Garnet sighed and put the headphones he was about to listen to back in the locker.

"One last check couldn't hurt, I suppose." he said to himself.

Smiling to himself, Garnet remembered one of the most important rules about combat she made sure to drill into him.

"_Remember, never go into a situation believing you're 100% certain. Keep some space to take variables into account for any situation. Anything can go wrong and you should be ready to improvise." _He could almost hear Alex's voice teaching him. Readying him.

"Now, let's see here.." Garnet trailed off. Looking at the different chambers of Dust, Garnet made a mental check list.

He loaded a vial of Red Dust into the revolving barrel of his Buster Sword.

"Burn Dust? Check." Garnet cranked the second handle, the chamber rotating to an empty chamber.

He loaded a vial of Shining Silver Dust, as if the vial held bottled moonlight.

"Control Dust? Check." He cranked the handle again.

He loaded a vial of Yellow Dust into the chamber.

"Static Dust? Check." He cranked the handle.

He loaded a vial of glimmering light-blue dust into the chamber.

"Frost Dust? Check." crank.

He loaded a vial of Pink Dust into the chamber.

"Concussion Dust? Check." crank.

Reaching into the locker, he pulled out a black metal box with a combination lock, a key lock, and a scroll scan lock.

"_'sigh'_. Now for the fun part." Garnet said with a voice thick with bitter sarcasm. It was always annoying to unlock the special box Alex gave him, but she made sure he knew why it was triple locked to begin with. The contents in the box were dangerous. Even for the most skilled Dust users, the thought of using what was inside the box would put them on edge. The contents in the box were considered as a global contraband in any Combat school. Not because people didn't know what it was, but because they did know what it was.

Garnet pulled out a vile of some type of black Dust. Not the ordinary Black Dust found in most bullets and explosives. Holding the vial that contained the black powder was enough to make him shudder. Not from cold (Beacon just started. It's freaking September!), but from some type of dread.

"_'sigh'_. This shit? Check." He spat. crank.

Triple locking the black box and putting it in the locker, Garnet looked at the key he was holding; the key to the black box.

If you weren't Alex or Garnet, you would have shrugged it off as a fashion accessory. It was a 10.36x77mm Sniper Round, the head of the bullet made of the same Silver Dust Garnet had loaded into his sword, a polished bronze shell casing wrapping around the bullet. A strand of steel silk was laced once through the bottom of the shell, leaving the bullet hanging from his neck upside down.

"I'll still have no idea why it's a bullet, though." Garnet mumbled to himself.

The truth is even Alex didn't know why it was shaped as such, but she had confirmed that it was a functional bullet. The only reason it even was a bullet was because Matt stated, word for word, _"I saw it in the tea. The broth formed around the tea leaving only a little bit of tea to be seen. The sugar cube dissolved into a small triangle, like a bullet head. the sugar tip, the yellow tea, the broth shaped around, I knew it had to be a bullet!" _

Garnet and Chester openly voiced their disapprovals of Matt's tendencies, but Alex always stayed strong, saying, _"He's crazy, but he's crazy good at what he does."_ And with a resume decorated with Battlefield Medic and Mechanic accommodations, neither Garnet or Chester could disagree with Alex.

_"Not that I ever would disagree with her, anyway." _He thought. For all he cared, the sun could go out as long as he still got to be with her.

"Alright, better get going."

**...**

Nella could barely hear what Ozpin was saying.

Standing at the edge of the cliff on a launch pad, all the first year students were gathered together in a single row line, making it possible for only a few students to hear what the Headmaster was saying.

Peering over the student to her right, some tall guy with long blue hair and a halberd axe, Nella tried to see where Terra was. Even though their telepathy semblance was activated at the moment, Nella was just bored, waiting to be thrown off the cliff.

_"In any other situation, I would call a suicide hotline to stop you."_ Nella heard Terra think to her.

_"You try waiting this long. I can't a hear a damn thing Ozpin is saying. And besides, all jokes aside, we should be keeping our eyes out. Don't forget why we're here."_ Nella thought to Terra.

A moment of silence passed before...

"_So where's your boyfriend at?"_ Nella thought to Terra in bored tone.

She could practically feel Terra blush.

_"Would you stop saying that?! Sure, Riley seemed nice and charming and smooth and did you see his smile? It was a classic pearly white!"_ Terra gushed in her/their head.

Before they had gone to sleep, the Gradius twins had stayed up later than the other students discussing their mission. They had already Identified Ozpin, but it was hard to keep track of the first day. They also had yet to find the second target they came to secure. Because really, how did they really expect to find them when they only had a last name to go on.

Lastly, going over the list of Faunus students, they had yet to find the White Fang Assassin. Their target was dangerous. Dozens of counts of murder, the victims either butchered or shot full of holes.

If their bodies were found at all.

Along with a history of riots, assaults, thefts, and other crimes, their target was definitely the top priority.

_"No, not really, but it seems you sure did~. Besides, I had my eyes on other aspects, if you know what I mean~." _Nella teased back. Sure, Riley was a walking textbook case of charm and handsome, but Nella saw something else - someone else - that caught her attention during orientation. A blonde girl in a brown jacket with an orange scarf, and Nella couldn't tear her eyes away from her...gauntlets...

"_Aw man, I wish I could have found her last night. I'm sure I could've hit it off." _Nella thought to herself.

Hearing a mechanical noise, Nella jumped out of her daydream to see a student fly over the cliff, the launch pad he was standing on deployed.

_"Ah! It begins..."_ Nella thought, both to herself and Terra.

_"Remember,"_ Terra's voice rang through Nella's head, _"We should try to get on separate teams. It would improve our chances of finding them."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I know. Believe it or not, I do pay attention to the briefings."_ Watching one student fly off after another, Nella caught sight of something - someone - that she may have been looking for.

_"Holy shit, I think I found her."_ Nella thought to Terra. _"Really?! Then keep an eye on her. We can make it look like she was killed during initiation." _Terra thought hopefully. It was her, then Nella could feel like they made up for the mishap at the runway with Torchwick.

Nella watched the girl with the black bow fly off before feeling herself fly into the distance.

**...**

**Author's Note: Alright! Magic Number Four! A little insight into Garnet's inventory, as well as Nella and Terra's goal at Beacon. **

**No Riley in this chapter. Sorry about that. I want to just hurry to the part where they all become reluctant team members, but I won't half-ass this like so many other authors have.**

**Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing this so far. It's my first fic and I've spent my first year at college toying around with this idea. With that in mind, I've got a good amount of chapters laid out and planned. So the actual uploads should have a time frame a chapter a day or two. I just actually have to take the time to type and upload them is all. **

**Team name's planned out. Team bonding's planned out. Minor fallout like Blake's runaway planned out. Awesome fight scene for Volume One finale planned out.**

**And for those wondering about Alex's case, I'll write that up after my 'Jaunedice' 'Arc'.**

**Get it? Jaundice Arc? Jaune Arc?Lololololololololololol!**

**...I need friends.**

**Rate and Review, please point out any mistakes, and thanks to all you awesome readers who have encouraged me to go through with this after the Trailers. You guys know who you are ;)**

**Until next time..**

**~caduceus4611**


End file.
